Sorry! Wrong Dimension! The untold stories!
by Sunset22
Summary: These are the untold stories of a group of girls from our world that get sent to Earth 16 and what happens when their meta genes are activated. This is a sister story and I suggest reading Sorry! Wrong Dimension! By Stronger123 to be able to understand this. Rated T because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a sister story to Stronger123's story Sorry! Wrong dimension! I suggest reading that before this, even though this is the first chapter. The sequel for her story is also out. This is the first 2 chapters of her story told through the girls eyes. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, even though all my friends wish we did.**

* * *

Quanta's pov

I watched as Bella was shouted at by sister and glaring at her. All of a sudden water shot out of Bella 's eyes. Personally, it was a bit gross. Then, still watching Lydia, I felt several pairs of eyes watching me. I turned just in time to see Batman enter the room. Astrid stepped forward to introduce us. I waved when my name was said. As Astrid tried to explain what was going on, Anna, Grace and I ran forward to try and break up the fight. Lydia made a move to slap her sister and water shot out her palm. Seriously both sisters have weird water powers. Then Lydia did something that really shocked me.  
"If i think of someone skills or powers i get them" Lydia sang, while floating in the air. This got me thinking, if they got powers when we arrived here maybe i did too. I wanted to get powers and i think secretly, everyone else did too. Batman assigned us tour guides. Mine was blue beetle, i knew his name was Jaime but i wasn't going to let him know that. Through the tour we talked and we learnt a lot about each other. I learnt that he speaks fluent Spanish because of his mom and that the scarab on his back was created by the original blue beetle. He learnt that i was currently learning Spanish, and was pretty good, he also learnt that i liked arty things and generally anything colourful. "Like your personality" Blue Beetle told me. We got to a room that was going to be mine. I had to tell him my code for my door because we were still suspicious to them.  
"OK, u 7" i said  
"Sí i will remember" he told me.  
"Common area" I asked him in Spanish even though it sounded wrong but judging by his answer i must've said it right.  
"Sí" he replied.

Astrid's pov  
All through the tour i was wondering what robin thought about me. He seemed quite anxious at first, like he was trying to figure me out. When it came to me getting a room, he told me he needed to know my password, then he very quickly added that he would knock before entering. He then got very red and embarrassed. I couldn't do anything but smirk before we headed off to the common area.

Lydia's pov  
Nightwing and i talked throughout the tour. Our topics of conversation varied but we seemed to have a lot in common.  
"OK, so what's a name you should never call your son?" Nightwing asked me  
"um probably Reginald, what about you?" I replied.  
"Oh, Alginon, definitely, its just too weird" nightwing told me. Then it strayed onto something more normal...  
"you know so much about me" nightwing stated.  
"I know, but you were a fictional character to me and my family for over half your life, so i know your favourite colour, your age, your favourite food, your best friends, most things" I told him.  
"What about everything to do with Batman and I?" He asked inquisitively.  
"Most things again. Okay heres something i don't know about you, what are your main interests, aside from hacking and gymnastics," I questioned.  
"Um, reading, comedy films and history, you?"  
"Those are all my interests too, but i prefer romantic comedies to just comedies on their own."  
"Wow, i never thought we would have that much in common, i am feeling the aster." I laughed at his misuse of the english language, i was definitely liking this guy more and more as we talked. I don't know if he noticed because i can be very subtle but i gave flirting a try. Little smiles here and there, and laughing at his jokes especially the rubbish ones, but i did admit i was laughing because of that. He took me to a room, and we decided on a code for my door. I made sure he would knock and then giving him a smile, we walked off to the common area.

Bella's pov  
Impulse was nice, he called me babe. He tried to explain the difference between crash and mode but I couldn't grasp it.  
"Don't worry, you'll get better." He told me. He kept doing strange things like putting his arm around me and giving weird smiles. At one point,.he put his arm around me and I turned into water and became human again a few feet away.  
"You can't catch me even if you are a speedster." I laughed before heading back to the common area.

Anna's pov  
Once we were all back in the common area, red tornado took a DNA sample from us. Bella was having a minor over reaction, I struggled to hide my laughter. I then listened as Astrid went through skills and training with black canary when she suddenly collapsed. I ran over to her, asking her loads of question at once. All of a sudden my head began to hurt and my body parts started disappearing before my eyes. I could still see everything, I was invisible, it was so awesome. I couldn't help but laugh. Grace went through the floor boards and poked Beast boy. I watched as Quanta had a mini freak out and started to make random things fly about. After a short while and a few deductions later, I decided I had been hidden long enough, I'd had my fun and reappeared. Bella was still freaking out about her hair. Had she even noticed what had just happened? Astrid tried to walk over to her but collapsed into Robins arms. Robin then told his brother he was taking Astrid to the infirmary.

Grace' s pov  
While Astrid and Robin were in the infirmary, the rest of us stayed where we were and chatted. Lydia was getting along very well with Nightwing, near the door before he went and radioed someone. Most of the team sat on the couches and had a general discussion with us. The team was sharing stories about past missions, some of which I already knew, of course they didn't know that.  
After a bit Astrid came in dragging Robin. At this moment M'gann finished telling Quanta about something to do with their powers.  
"That's so cool M'gann," the whole room tensed.  
"I didn't tell you mine name."  
"Nobody told you our names," Impulse added quietly. Astrid, taking the lead as usual went on to tell the team that we knew all their names because of them being fictional characters.  
"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier?" Nightwing growled. After doing a mental eye roll I interjected and said,  
"Hey, you didn't ask," I held my hands up in surrender quickly lowering them again. This caused Gar to laugh, he tried to pat me on the back but his hand went straight through me. I really needed to sort that out.  
"Sorry," I muttered as he moved his hand and I changed my density back to normal. The zeta tubes then announced the arrival of Batman. Lydia and Nightwing were, well summoned is the only way to put it and followed Batman out the room.  
After what felt like an hour but was probably only 15 minutes, Lydia and Nightwing rejoined us, just in time to hear Red Tornado' s discoveries on how we got to Earth 16. After some talking and sarcasm and mockery from Lydia. The robot revealed some shocking news. News shocking enough to make Lydia practically squeak. If it hadn't been so shocking I would've laughed.  
Our departure from our world had stopped an explosion that would destroy our world. The robot then finished what he was saying before Lydia's squeaky interruption.  
"Your departure has stopped the explosion. Any return to your dimension longer than 5 minutes will continue the destruction. You can't ever go back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is only short filler chapter but I wanted to post this and it was a good place to leave it. **  
**Hope you enjoy it, please review, favourite, follow. And remember to dead Stronger123's story Sorry! Wrong Dimension! And it sequel. SWD I think we need a map.**

* * *

Quanta pov  
I couldn't believe it, we could never go home. I would never see my parents again. What about school, my life back there. Once we were told the news, Lydia shakily acknowledged the news and promptly left the room, heading for her bedroom. Anna broke down in tears right on the spot while Grace just stared at nothing in particular, her eyes glazing over as she started breathing faster and heavier. Bella just kept repeating the word but over and over again. She wasn't quite grasping the situation. Astrid stayed cool and collected, she told Bella to go see Lydia, which she promptly did. While all this was going on, the same thing kept running through my head. We were never going home. My eyes darted round the room and my breathing got shakier. The room started spinning and I fell backwards, I felt a pair of arms catch me before everything went black.

"Quanta?" I heard a voice as my eyes fluttered open. I saw Jaime sitting by my bed. "Are you okay? You passed out," he said, worry covering his face.  
"Yes, but I had such a weird,"  
"It wasn't a dream."  
"Oh," it was the only thing I could say. After a few moments of silence, Jamie held a plate towards me.  
"Here, have a cookie," his tone was comforting yet he sounded a bit like a villain handing you poisonous food.  
"Who made these?"  
"Lydia, she's been in the kitchen since you passed out, making cookies, brownies, cupcakes. Anything sweet."  
"She does that, when her pet guinea pig died she made so many cookies. Bella was bouncing off the walls for 3 days."  
"Keep Bella away from sweet substances, noted," Gar was standing in the doorway to my room holding a jug of water. He quickly placed it on the bed side table before saying.  
"Thanks to this new revelation, I am off to try and stop Bella eating anymore of Lydia's food before we can't contain her. Who knows what will happen with water powers, considering what's happening with Anna." With that he quickly ran out of the room.  
"What is happening with Anna?" I pressed, Jaime looked away.  
"She hasn't really stopped crying, she's lost control of her powers. She keeps disappearing, more than 3 people have walked into her. Lydia managed to stop her by giving her warm brownies but that didn't last long and she wandered off to her room, flickering."  
"What about...," Jaime cut me off before I could finish my question.  
"Astrid seems to be coping, she's been comforting everyone else, especially Grace and Anna. We managed to get Grace to sit down but she is still in a state of shock. Bella, once she stopped repeating herself and after her talk with Lydia, put on all the Harry Potter films. She's on the third one at the moment."  
"Wow, I've been out for that long?" I had been out for almost 6 hours, that was a long time to be unconscious, by my standards at least.  
"Yeah, I suppose you want to get up?"  
"Definitely!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the door. Jaime quickly gathered the cookies he had with him and followed me. I couldn't blame him, they were very good cookies.

Astrid's pov  
It was around 10 30 when I went to bed. They were currently watching the fifth Harry Potter film. Lydia was on the main sofa, directly in front of the TV with Bella leaning into her side. Lydia had a protecting arm around Bella's shoulders. Nightwing was on Lydia's left and Grace was on Bella's right, in a tight ball, eating home made custard creams. Quanta, Jaime and Conner were on the smaller sofa, while Anna was on the armchair. I had been sitting on the arm before I retreated to bed. Impulse was on the floor at Bella's feet and everyone else was busy doing their own thing.  
"Night everyone," I called. I got a few mumbled replies but Bella shouted as I left.  
"No, Serius," I smiled slightly, shaking my head as I left to go to my new room. I got there and it suddenly hit me. This was now my room for a long time, most likely permanently. I collapsed on the bed and cried. I eventually fell asleep, but woke up at around 2 in the morning. I headed to the kitchen to get some water before I went to sleep again. I got there and filled a glass before I noticed that the light in the common room was on. I walked in to see Anna sitting where she was earlier, staring at the floor. I approached her.  
"Anna?" She looked up from the floor to look at me. "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine ,just thinking."  
"How long have you been up?"  
"I've not been to bed, I've been here since we finished the films."  
"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. After all I was the younger sister.  
"Do you know what I'm going to miss the most?" Anna's question cut through the air. I didn't reply, I had no idea. She spoke again after a couple of minutes.  
"I'm going to miss sitting around the fire on cold nights. The whole family; talking and laughing, sharing memories." She sighed.  
"We can still do that," I told her going to sit opposite her on the floor. I smirked at her and she smiled back. And that's what we did, all night we shared lots of memories from back home, laughing and occasionally shedding a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know Lydia's pov is longer than the rest but she is the easiest to write for. I was also on a bit of a dead end for ideas because it is the holidays and I haven't seen some of my friends for ages and they really help. If you have any ideas for something that could happen PM me or put it in a review, but it will have to work with stronger123's story.  
Disclaimer is in first chapter.

Lydia's pov  
It was two days after we found out about never going home. When we got up the morning after we found out, we discovered Anna and Astrid curled up together on the armchair. That day I continued to bake. It was my distraction, and nobody seemed to mind. Anyway we were going to start some training. We all met in the training room. Nightwing was the only one in there. We came together in a sort of huddle. I looked at him and a thought suddenly came to mind. I turned back to the others.  
"What Disney song do you think of when you look at him?" Everyone all turned to look at him.  
"That song from Mulan," Bella exclaimed.  
"Make a man out of you," Astrid stated. I got an idea. A complete moment of randomness.  
"We must be swift as a coursing river," I started to sing.  
"With all the force of a great typhoon," Astrid then sang.  
"With all the strength of a raging fire," we sung together.  
"Mysterious as the dark side if the moon," we all sang before bursting out laughing and earning ourselves a very weird look from Nightwing. I high fived Anna just as the mentors came in.  
"Okay, everyone gather round," Black Canary called. We came out of our huddle and stood in a line.  
"So what now?" Grace questioned.  
"Well we'll tell you your mentors then you will go off and get to know them and privately train with them just to be able to understand the bases of your powers and the best way to control them," Nightwing explained. We then split off into groups, both Grace and Quanta went with Martian Manhunter. Anna went with Gypsy while Astrid went with both Hawkman and Woman. I got paired with Black Canary and Bella went with Red Tornado.  
"Is it really a good idea to pair a hyper active, water girl with a robot? Last I knew water went very badly with electricity and robotics," I asked/pointed out to Black Canary. Nightwing could be heard chuckling in the corner.  
"He'll be fine, he knows what he's doing," she put it very calmly, so I trusted her.  
"Ok, but don't say you haven't been warned. I know my sister," I joked. She let out a small laugh before composing herself.  
"Right, before you throw yourself into something to hard let's practice using Nightwing's skills. So I want you to just try using his skills to do a simple flip." I tried but I couldn't do it. After several failed attempts I collapsed on the mat in hysterical, attracting the attention of the other groups training.  
"What's going on here?" Grace asked.  
"Lydia was attempting to do a flip," nightwing informed them.  
"Oh," all my friends said before going back to what they were doing.  
"This happens every time I do gymnastics. I get scared and an up collapsing and sort of laughing at myself." I told Black Canary.  
"Ok, Lydia watch me, then use your memory of that to do a flip," nightwing instructed. He did a perfect flip and then stood back to let me try.  
"C'mon Lydia you can do it," I cleared all thoughts from my head and focused on copying Nightwing's flip. I didn't realise I had done it until Nightwing came and gave me a high five.  
"Well done, now let's practice fighting."  
The rest of training went by pretty well. I could see the others were doing well. It was great to see them like that after everything that had already happened.

Bella's pov  
I had just finished training with Red Tornado and I was playing around in my room. At that point I was sitting on my bed making a little water sculpture. The air conditioning was broken in my room, I had fiddeled with it and because of this I started getting very hot. I looked at my sculpture and that was condensing turning into steam. I felt my body, well changing state. In an instance I was floating. I had turned into steam. It was so cool. I quickly floated out of my room and reformed myself outside. I ran to find someone, to tell someone my new discovery. I ended up running straight into Impulse.  
"Guess what,"  
"What?" He asked.  
"I can turn into steam," a huge grin on my face. You know that one Sheldon Cooper does on big bang theory, like that one, minus the creepy eyes.  
"That's great. Show me," I did as he said and made myself steam .and floated over his head.  
"That's great Bella, but you dripped on me,"  
"Oops sorry, I'm still learning,"  
"I know, hey can I ask you something?"  
"Sure,"  
"Do you think your sister will make me more cookies?"  
"Ask her yourself, here she comes," with that, and laughing, I left impulse in the hall, a scared look on his face as my sister approached him. She wasn't that scary, she just liked being right and having the last word.

Anna's pov  
I headed towards the kitchen, humming to myself. I had that Mulan song stuck in my head. I blame Nightwing, I really should blame Lydia because she started this, after all she had pointed it out and started singing but I had just past him so it made me remember. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking into someone. How did I know it was a someone, well the grunting noise helped.  
"Oh, sorry Conner,"  
"Don't worry Anna," we tried to walk round each other but ended up going in the same direction. We tried again and the same thing happened. It happened 3 more times before we both started laughing, heaven we stopped he said,  
"You go, I'll wait or we'll get nowhere,"  
"Thanks, see you later Conner." I walked past him and continued on my way to the kitchen, a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. Did I like him? It was too early to tell but things were going in that direction. When I got to the kitchen M'gann was in there.  
"Oh, hi Anna. You just missed Quanta. She asked me to tell you to meet her and the others in her room tonight at 8," the Martian told me with a smile on her face as she stirred something in a saucepan.  
"Ok, thanks M'gann," I replied, getting a glass of Apple juice.  
"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," M'gann help fully told me.  
"Great thanks," I called before leaving to go to my room.

Grace's pov  
I flicked through the channels on the TV trying to decide on something. I found an wildlife documentary about African elephants to watch as Gar jumped over the couch and sat next to me.  
"Oh I love the African elephant, they are just amazing," he mused.  
"I know, they are one of my favourite animals. I saw some in the Zoo a couple of years ago but they were so sad. They had a lovely enclosure but they didn't like captivity, I would love to see one up close," I told him, I felt I could tell him lots, he was that kind of person.  
"Why didn't you ask?" he exclaimed before jumping over the couch again and changed into a huge green African elephant. I was shocked, the documentary was completely forgotten. I got up and went over to him. I couldn't help laughing. I stroked his trunk and he picked me up and put me on his back, flapping his ears. Imparted his head as he prodded round in a circle, before letting out a loud trumpeting noise that echoed around the mountain.  
"Gar, what did I say about turning into an elephant inside," complained L'gann entering the room. I quickly density shifted through to the floor before he changed back to his regular form.  
"Better," L'gann told us before entering the kitchen.  
"Thank you Gar, that was kind of you," I said  
"You needed cheering up, that's what friends are there for," he smiled at me before leaving the room. I turned back to the documentary before dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Through the previous chapters I have stuck to a certain order for the characters to go in but I am not doing it this chapter.  
Remember to review!

* * *

Quanta's pov  
After dinner, we all met up in my room to talk and have a bit of fun after the days we had. Lydia, being the eldest thought that we needed to tackle the issue of school.  
"So I'm going to enrol in the local college taking a history major. What about you guys?" Lydia started.  
"I'm probably going to finish my senior year at the high school," Anna announced.  
"And we're going to complete junior high," Grace piped up.  
"Good, now can we do something more interesting?" Bella whined. She got bored easily.  
"Yeah, what about truth or dare?"  
"Sounds good to me,"  
"Sure,"  
"I don't mind,"  
"It's decided then," Astrid stated, "I'll start, Bella truth or dare,"  
"Um, dare," Bella said hesitantly before nodding her head vigorously, agreeing with her own decision.  
"I dare you to go into the common area and just sit and stare at Conner for a minute, with no expression, just staring," Astrid grinned menacingly, knowing that this would annoy the clone of superman and be very hard on Bella because she had ADHD tendencies, even though she wasn't actually ADHD.  
"What...? Fine," Bella came to terms with her dare and got up to leave the room.  
"Bella, I will come put my phone in the room with you at the 30 second mark, when you hear it go off you can come back in," Lydia told her sister. Bella began to walk out the room when Astrid called out to her.  
"Remember no talking or expression, just staring," this caused everyone to start laughing apart from Bella who scrolled as she walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Bella's pov  
I walked into the common area and immediately saw Conner. I sat down on the sofa opposite him and started to stare at him. After about 10 seconds, he noticed me but ignored me after another 5 seconds he looked back at me, still staring.  
"Whatever you're doing, do you mind stopping," I ignored him and I knew the other people in the room were giving me funny looks.  
"Will you stop Bella, it's just weird," Conner turned to face me, anger and annoyance clear on his face. When he saw I wasn't going to do anything he looked away and tried to ignore me. It obviously didn't work because when Lydia came in and put her phone down Conner turned and looked at her. I couldn't see her but knowing my sister I was sure she trying not to laugh at the situation.  
"Lydia can you make your sister stop staring at me, it is getting kind of creepy,"  
"Sorry, no can do, the matters are out of my hands," and judging by the fact Conner turned around and went on trying to ignore me and the shuffling footsteps Lydia had left the room.  
"Just stop it," Conner shouted at me. All I did was blink. Conner getting very frustrated and overly angry got up and punched the wall, just as the timer on Lydia's phone went off. I got up and left the room. Picking up Lydia's phone in the process. I faintly heard Batgirl say, "what was that about?" As I entered Quanta's room again. I was greeted with my friends as smiling widely trying not to laugh. The first to fail at this was none other than Astrid., this made everyone else laugh as well.  
"Alright, you can shut up now. It's my go to ask, Grace, truth or dare," i turned to my friend, who eyed me suspiciously.  
"I'm going to go with dare, give me your best shot,"  
"I want you to pretend to be sleep walking and walk through every body's rooms. Density shift through the walls, don't talk to anyone,"  
"Doesn't sound so hard,"  
"We'll be following your progress from outside the doorway of the rooms," Anna said with one eye brow raised. We all got to our feet and Grace walked through the wall of Quanta's room while we walked outside.

Grace's pov  
I walked through the wall of Quanta's room into my room, I decided to go slowly through here and get in the right frame of mind. I then stepped through the wall and came into Cassie's room. Much to my misfortune she was in her room. Ignoring her I kept walking through her room.  
"Grace, are you OK?" She asked me. I wasn't allowed to acknowledge her, but luckily my wonderfully special friends called through the door.  
"She's sleep walking!" I tried to keep a straight face as I walked through Cassie's wall and found myself in the common area. Ignoring them, I made my way to the next rooms on the other side of the wall. The first few were empty but then I got to Gar' s room, which was occupied. As soon as I stepped through the wall he noticed me.  
"Hey Grace, what are you doing density shifting into my room?" I kept walking even though he came and stood in front of me. This caused to walk backwards.  
"Grace?" Obviously my friends decided not to help this time and I couldn't do anything.  
"Are you OK Grace, you're acting strange," Gar looked at me, worry masking his face. I just kept walking and he backed into the wall. Guessing I wasn't going to stop he side stepped and I walked through the wall. I walked into Lydia's room and immediately noticed how neat and organized it was. I was in for a shock as I entered Bella's room. It was filled of drawings, of a certain speedster.  
"Okay, then," I was completely bewildered.  
"Sleepwalkers, don't talk," Lydia reprimanded through the door. Huffing, I crossed the hall to Astrid's room.  
"Don't touch any of my stuff, keep walking,"  
"Alrighty then," I said under my breath and carried onto Anna's room. Everything was normal, present and correct. Neat but nowhere near as neat as Lydia's room. I walked back into Quanta's and breathed a sigh of relief while the others laughed. Not for the first time that night.  
"Right, my go, Hmmm, Lydia, truth or dare,"  
"Truth, no way am I picking dare after the ones we already had,"  
"Ok, is there anyone on the team you like, and who?"

Lydia's pov  
As soon as Grace said that, I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I started to stutter, did I really want to tell my sister and her friends, Anna, fine she was only a year younger but with the others there was a five year age gap. But I never got a chance to answer or cover myself.  
"That's a rubbish question, it's obvious she has a crush on-," Astrid shouted, I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.  
"Will you shut up, do you want the whole mountain to hear you?" She shook her head and I slowly took my hand away from her mouth.  
"Nightwing," she hurriedly finished her sentence. I felt my face getting redder and I wanted to leave this subject alone, I was still a bit unsure about it.  
"Moving on," I tried to change the subject.  
"But sis, you never answered Grace's question," Bella interrupted.  
"But you answered it for me,"  
"So Astrid was right?" Quanta asked me.  
"Yes, I admit I have a crush on Nightwing, you happy now," everyone nodded their heads.  
"So as I said before, moving on. Anna, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Anna replied at little unsure. I was hoping she would say that, I had the perfect question in mind.  
"What really happened in the ice cream last summer?" I smirked at her as her eyes grew wide.  
"I don't want to tell you," Anna stuttered.  
"You know what happens when you refuse to answer the question," Grace pointed out.  
"Unfortunately, a forfeit chosen by Lydia, and we all know her favourite one,"  
"The mayonnaise forfeit," I couldn't help a smile spreading across my face. She was right, it was my favourite forfeit. You put mayonnaise on the person's foot and they have to wash it off in the sink. They can't use their hands only cold water. I tend to put on a lot of mayonnaise. (1)  
"We better head to the kitchen then," Grace told us standing up. We all followed suit and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Anna's pov  
I hate Lydia right now. I have seen Astrid do this forfeit and it do not look easy or fun. We passed the members of the team that were in the common area. Conner glared when he looked at Bella. She must've really annoyed him. Anyway we reached the kitchen and I took off my shoes while Lydia found the mayonnaise in the fridge. She came and put a good dollop on my foot once I had struggled to get it on the counter. A huge grin hadn't left her face since I forfeited. I let out a sequel as the freezing cold water touched my foot. I could feel my muscle stretching the longer I kept my leg on the counter.  
"What are you girls doing in here?" Nightwing questioned as he and Bart walked into the kitchen. About half the mayonnaise was off my foot now but I still had to get it off my heel.  
"Anna is just washing mayonnaise off her foot," Lydia told them innocently.  
"Why has she got mayonnaise on her foot?"  
"I'm not allowed to reveal that information,"  
"It's a good moisturiser," Bella interjected.  
"Really?!" Bart asked in disbelief.  
"Yeeeees, NO!" Shaking her head vigorously as she answered. By this time all the mayonnaise was off and I took a towel from Grace and dried my foot before putting my shoe back on. Without a word we all turned and left the kitchen. Leaving the boys very confused.  
"Lets get right back to business, Quanta truth or dare?"  
"Um, dare,"  
"I dare you to tell the truth for the rest of the night,"  
"Ok,"  
"Hey Quanta, do you have a crush on Jaime?" With a sigh Quanta answered Astrid's question.  
"Yes, now if you don't mind answering my question, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, of course, only wimps choose truth, or maybe just older teens?"  
"Alright, I dare you to go and get all the clothes out the laundry and dump it on the people in the common area. Minus Conner, he doesn't need winding up anymore. And that would probably annoy the others more as well,"  
"Finally, a dare to annoy everyone," Astrid cheered.  
"And remember we are going to be watching from the kitchen, no explaining what's going on to them, don't utter a word."

Astrid's pov  
Once I had collected the laundry, I casually walked into the common area.  
"Hey Astrid," Robin greeted. I didn't reply, bit I did smirk I was going to enjoy this. I picked up a t shirt and placed it on his head.  
"What are you doing?" I still didn't reply an went and placed a shirt on Nightwing.  
"I think the girls have gone crazy," by this point I was skipping round the room putting laundry on all over the members of the team. Whenever they took a piece of laundry off their head, I skipped over and put another piece on their head.  
"Astrid!" Nightwing reprimanded. I just turned to him and smiled before putting yet another sock on a sleeping Jaime. I would get the others to help wake him up later. I skipped round the room and put the final t shirt on Gar who was entering the room with M'gann. Smiling at him, I walked back to Robin and put the empty basket on his head. I skipped back to the kitchen and we all burst out laughing.  
"The skipping was a nice touch," Lydia complimented.  
"Definitely, and the innocent smiles, you can really fake those," Anna pointed out.  
"Yeah well, I made a big mess, and I don't think they were happy," as if on cue, Nightwing called us.  
"Can you come in here guys,"  
"Shall we hide in here?" Grace asked a tiny bit worried.  
"Now!" Well there goes my hope of waking up Jamie.

* * *

(1) Vanillaautumn98 and I did this to Stronger123 when they were round my house and I swear it was one of the funniest things ever because the counter the sink is on is quite high and she couldn't get her leg up. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So another chapter. This is sort of a filler but I wanted to write this and get it up. I liked writing this chapter even though it might be rubbish but so what! **  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember to review! **  
**Disclaimer in chapter** **1**

* * *

Lydia's pov  
"Now," Nightwing shouted from the common area. Astrid looked strangely upset, she must've been planning something.  
"I suppose we better face the music," Anna headed towards the other room.  
"I never understood that phrase," Bella and the rest if us had followed Anna and we were now entering the common room, which was now filled with the entire team. "Time to face the music," Bella finished her sentence and we all shot her glares. She didn't really understand that we shouldn't be saying that in front of the people we were talking about. I looked over at Nightwing and realised he had missed a sock.  
"You've got um," I gestured to his shoulder slightly. "You've got a," I looked away from him and took a deep breath. "You've got... you've got a... you've got a sock, on your shoulder," I finally said, I was trying not to laugh, and I managed to be blunt.

He looked at his shoulder and yanked the sock off quickly before glowering at us again.  
"What has been going on tonight? Bella had really wound up Conner, Gar is freaking out because he thinks something is wrong with Grace, Impulse is seriously confused and has been pestering us to tell him the real use of mayonnaise. And now, Astrid has gone and dumped all the dirty laundry on us, innocently. We want an explanation."  
I continued to stare at him, as did Astrid and Anna. Bella had a vacant look in her eyes. She was day dreaming again, probably about Unicorns. She thinks they are awesome. So do I but if I told her that I would never hear the end of it.  
Grace whispered something to Quanta, she rolled her eyes ans started to talk.  
"We were playing truth or dare,"  
"And that really explains everything does it Quanta?" Jamie crossed his arms.  
"It does, in my opinion," Quanta copied the action.  
"Fine, then answer 2 questions,"  
"I will, but only in Spanish,"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can tell by the look in your eyes and from being around Astrid to long,"  
"Hey!"  
"It's the truth Astrid, that what you are going ask is going to embarrass someone,"  
"Fine," Quanta and Jaime had a quick conversation and he glanced at Anna for a second before nodding, then he looked at me and smirked.  
"Gracias, Quanta," Jaime quickly left the room and Nightwing looked back to us. Less angry now he had a simple explanation.  
"Astrid, you are going to clean up this mess and then do the laundry until this week is up, Grace you have to clean Gar' s room for the rest of the week, Bella," Nightwing stopped. My sister still wasn't paying attention. I quickly flicked her ear.  
"Ow!," She complained, in response I pointed to Nightwing. He then carried on.  
"Bella, you have to help Conner with anything for the rest of the week, and as for the other 3," he pointed to us 1 by 1. "You 3 will be on kitchen duty for the rest of the week, cooking and cleaning,"  
I inwardly groaned. This did not sound fun.  
"Are we done?" Grace asked.  
"Yes," Nightwing replied be grudgingly. I retreated to my room.  
I don't think we'll be allowed or able to play truth or dare anytime soon.

Quanta's pov  
I was glad Jaime had left the room after he asked me those questions. The first one was OK but I didn't like the second one. It wasn't really my place to tell but, oh well their fault. They dared me to tell the truth, that was just what I was doing.

And kitchen duty won't be so bad, especially with Lydia. She is a good cook, un like me. I swear one day I will get banned from that kitchen.

Anna's pov  
When Nightwing was done talking to us, I headed back to the kitchen to get a drink before I went to bed. I filled a glass and turned to leave.  
I almost crashed into someone but they took a step back before I did.  
"Sorry," we both said at the same time. It was Conner, the same person I crashed into earlier.  
"Sorry," I repeated, "about Bella's dare, my sister is an evil mastermind, and Bella is, well, Bella,"  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault,"  
I smiled at him before walking round him and to my room.

Grace's pov  
Gar left the room when we were done and naturally I followed him.  
"Gar," I shouted down the corridor. He stopped and waited for me to catch up.  
"I'm sorry," I breathed. I had run pretty fast to stop him from waiting.  
"Why didn't you say anything, why didn't you tell me?" He sounded genuinely hurt.  
"I wasn't allowed, it had to seem like I was sleep walking, I'm sorry, I really am,"  
"That's Ok, I forgive you," I breathed a sigh of relief. We had reached Gar' s bedroom door.  
"But here's a tip," He started smirking, "if your going to pretend to sleepwalk, don't blink," he shut his door and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. Whoops.

Bella's pov  
My ear hurt, that's where Lydia flicked it. Maybe I should have been listening and not day dreaming. But seriously who finds it hard not to think about Unicorns and Harry Potter. I mean seriously, the only thing that would make Harry Potter better would be to make Ron a unicorn. It is completely logical.  
But now I have to help Conner. I swear I have the worst punishment.  
"What's up Bella?" Impulse walked up behind me. I hadn't moved from where I was standing earlier.  
"Nothing,"  
"Then why are you pouting,"  
"No I'm not," I quickly turned away.  
"If you say so," Impulse laughed before speeding away.  
"Hey, Bella," Conner called, "Do you want to help me do something, I have some biscuits that need to be finished off too,"  
At the word biscuit I ran as fast as I could towards Conner. Nothing is more important than food!

Astrid's pov  
I started to pick the clothes off the floor, everyone had gone to their rooms apart from a few of the boys and Bella, who was still in the same spot, her eyes looking to the the corner, she was day dreaming, yet again.  
As I picked up socks I felt someone behind me.  
"You are really strange, you do know that?" I turned to look at Robin.  
"Yep," I popped the p and picked up the mound of socks from just next to the couch. Where Jaime had been sleeping.  
"Good, good, do want any help?"  
"No, this is fun, very therapeutic,"  
"Ok, suit yourself," He started to walk out the room but grabbed a pile of clothes out the basket and tossing them in the air. Laughing he walked away. I smirked and picked up a t shirt that belonged to Mal. I made a ball and I threw it at Robin a heads. Yes! A direct hit. He turned back to be, so many emotions running through his eyes, I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he thought it was funny. I waved innocently and he turned and left again. As soon as he was gone I burst out laughing, quite hysterically. Anyone would think the Joker had discovered the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I started writing this in an English lesson (I'm turning into Stronger! Rebel!) **  
**Some of the points of view are short but they work with how they end. **  
**Please please review, it will mean so much to me, considering this story has only had 3 reviewers.**  
**Also a quick thank you to pokerfacelovesjaime, just for being such an awesome story follower, and reviewer. (The only reviewer who isn't technically obliged to by friendship.) **  
**Disclaimer - I don't own, young justice, Ben and Jerry' s ice cream or the film just my luck**.

* * *

~~~~epic time skip that goes a week into the future~~~~  
Anna's pov  
Why did I have to take that stupid birdarang for Astrid. Next time she can get hit with one, and not me. Now my arms broken and it's all their fault. Well, mine technically, no one forced me to jump in front of Astrid and stop it with my arm but...  
Anyway, now my arm is broken and I can't use it for 2 and a half weeks. The upside of this means I get looked after nearly 24/7, they seem to think I am incapable, but it is nice.

I also got to sit in on training sessions, not being able to do much meant I could pay more attention to other people, specifically my friends.  
First there was my sister, she seemed slightly distracted but she was grasping her powers and learning how to fight. Robin watched from the doorway quite a bit.  
Same with Quanta, Jaime helped with her fighting, dodging ect. Other wise he would watch.  
Grace worked with Martian Manhunter more than Quanta did, she was still getting to grips with the full extent of her powers and almost as soon as she was done she would run off to her room, grab something run in the direction of the kitchen, run past again with food and run into Gar's room. It was now a tradition, train, eat watch a movie.  
Bella, she got very excited and distracted during training, she would train for a bit, then get distracted, she would start making water figures of the people surrounding her. She got a very good action shot of Nightwing doing an air kick with a spin.  
Finally we have Lydia. Well, she nearly always trains with Nightwing helping her or watching her. She says it's because she is using his skills but I beg to differ. There has been subtle flirting getting more obvious over the week. It was tolerable at the moment.

The downside to breaking my arm was the extra sympathy I got. It was smothering, one day M'gann was being extra sweet and it got a bit to much. I ran off to my room when she turned her back. I was listening to music, I was gently bobbing my head, when someone walked into my room. I noticed their shoes first. I looked up to see Conner standing by the door. I took my headphones out and looked up at him.  
"I knocked but you obviously didn't hear me, I wanted to make sure you were OK," he shuffled slightly before I motioned to him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I was slightly confused by this.  
"Good, you got out of there pretty fast,"  
"Oh yeah, it was just the extra attention,"  
"I can understand that, M'gann can be like that,"  
"Yeah, I don't want to be mean but I just couldn't take it,"  
"Good, I should go tell M'gann, she was worried about you,"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm seriously fine," he stood up to leave, "thanks, by the way, that was really nice of you,"  
Without another word he left the room no doubt to reassure M'gann.

Grace's pov  
I had just finished a training session and I was heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. I found some jelly snakes, Apple laces and red vines. I then headed to Gar's room. He picked the movie today, so I had no doubt about it, it would be a film with animals.  
"So, what fine film are we watching today?" I walked into his room without knocking and bounced on the bed, dropping the sweets, making them jump too.  
"We are watching ratatouille," he beamed, slipping the disk into his laptop.  
"The one with the rat that is a chef, that one?"  
"The very same," what did I say about animals?  
"Ok,let's get started," I announced opening the packet of Apple laces.

Lydia's pov  
I was in my room, minding my own business. I was doing history work when I heard a slight noise. I looked up to see a small cloud of steam with my phone floating on it. Before I could really realize what was happening my phone started to float away and out the door. Then it clicked. Bella! She had turned into steam and stolen my phone. It is one of my most prized possessions and anyway, I had a news article open about Richard the third, that I wanted to read. But no matter what the reason, no body was allowed to touch my phone.

I ran out the door and saw a small patch of water off to the left where she had reformed. I started to run in that direction when I caught a glimpse of Bella.  
"ISABELLA GREEN, YOU GIVE THAT BACK THIS SECOND, YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, ARE YOU IDIOTIC, STOP RUNNING LIKE A COWARD AND GIVE IT BACK!" My voice echoed round the corridors as I screamed at Bella.  
Suddenly a door opened, and Nightwing was standing in the doorway to his room.  
"What is going on out here Lydia?" I overshot his room and had to take a few steps back to talk to him.  
"Bella stole my phone, I want it back, isn't that obvious?"  
"It was, very obvious, but you don't need to turn the mountain to a pile of rubble in the process,"  
"Well sor-ry my phone is important to me, now excuse me," with that I took off again in search of my sister.  
"BELLA!"

Bella's pov  
"BELLA GREEN!" the shout reverberated off the walls as I continued to run. Why did I take her phone again? This was a stupid idea, she will eventually catch me. I could always hide, but where?  
I went and knocked on the next available door, which just so happened to be Impulse's.  
"Hello," The door opened as he said that, and I shot in. He didn't register it, until he had closed the door, and saw me sitting on his bed, panting.  
"Ahhhh"  
"Sorry, I needed somewhere to hide," I explained.  
"Ok, why?" Is he deaf? How could he not have heard Lydia outside. For a small girl, she really can shout.  
"Have you not heard Lydia outside?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?" I was dumbfounded.  
"I'm the reason she's being so loud,"  
"Oh. What did you do?" He sat down on a chair opposite me.  
I got Lydia's phone out of my pocket.  
"This," I waved the phone.  
"You stole he phone?" In the week we had been with the team, Lydia had initiated her own little set of rules. The first was do t touch her phone. These applied to everyone, even her lovely, amazing sister. Me!  
"Yes, it was an, 'I'm bored what can I do' moment. The what can I do was annoying Lydia by stealing her phone,"  
"Oh man, you are in so much trouble when she finds you,"  
"Which is why I am in here," I plainly stated. He nodded in understanding. We just sat in comfortable silence until there was a loud, incessant banging on his door.  
"Don't open it-" but it was too late.

Lydia's pov (again, but it is short)  
I ran after Bella, slowed down by Nightwing. I entered a corridor and immediately knew where she would be.  
I slowly caught my breath and walked towards the door.  
I reached the door and banged loudly and constantly until it swung open. There stood a befuddled Impulse, holding open his door, and on his bed sat a terrified Bella. I stormed over to her and deaths her out the room.  
"Phone!" I demanded holding out my hand. Sheepishly she handed it over.  
"Good," I walked back to my room. "Don't do that again," as I turned the corner, I heard Bella mutter.  
"Whoops, last time I try that,"

Astrid's pov  
I just finished training with the hawks. We had heard shouts coming from the hall inside the training room but we thought nothing of it.  
I went into the kitchen, to find Tim, with Bella, who was eating a tub of Ben and Jerry' s phish food ice cream.  
"Hey Bella," she didn't answer.  
"What's up with her?" I turned to Tim.  
"She had a disagreement with her sister, didn't you hear the shouting?"  
"Oh, I did!"  
"Lets leave her to eat her ice cream in peace," Tim announced after a brief moment of silence.  
"Yeah," we walked into the common area where some of the team were watching Just my luck. We decided to watch with them. I was finding it hard to focus, I blanked out after about 20 minutes. I was just thinking about everything, maybe to many things for my own good. Before I knew it Tim was waving in front of my face and another 20 minutes had passed.  
"Are you OK? He sounded very concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied quickly and turned back to the movie.

Quanta's pov  
I stepped outside the mountain, at around 11pm, I needed air. I hadn't been out all day, and now not being able to sleep I thought was the best time to get some. I was thinking hard when a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"No," I looked down at my t shirt and sweats, then back at Jaime. Why would I be cold. Ok it WAS the end of Autumn turning Winter but it was a mild night.  
"Alright, so what are you do-" I cut him off.  
"Shhhh," I tapped my fingers to my lips and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Can you hear that?" I whispered.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, straining to hear the noise. Then it came again. An owl hooting nearby. I couldn't help but smile. It was so amazing. (1)  
"Wow," was all Jaime could say.  
"I know,"

* * *

**(1) I could hear an owl outside my window while writing Quanta's pov. That's how I got the idea, it really was amazing**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been revising for exams next week and have barely found any time to do this, this would've been up last night but my account decided to play up on my kindle, so I had to find an inventive way to get this chapter up.**  
** Any way, thanks to VanillaAutumn98 who helped me come up with the mini story for Bella and Quanta.**  
** As always please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas. **

**Disclaimer: believe me when I say, I don't own YJ, anything Disney related, Wii or Mario Kart. Only the pure imagination in this story. (That sounded really cheesy, didn't it?)**

* * *

Bella's pov  
So, Quanta got a cold. Which means Grace got a cold. Resulting in Astrid getting cold. Causing me to get a cold. And then everyone else got a cold. Lydia says it's because I have bad personal hygiene whatever that is. Because that was almost a week ago the only people left with a cold was Conner, Lydia, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin, basically the whole bat-clan is still ill. Even Batman.

Anyway back to me. On Tuesday, I was in my room, drawing, when Bart came running in babbling something about bad, lost cookies, which I didn't understand. But I wasn't paying attention. He was still babbling, when he noticed my desk. "What's this?" He asked, referring to my drawings. "It's a invisible unicorn man named Ron," I shouted before turning into steam and exiting my room. Probably not my best idea. Leave a boy in a room full of drawings of him. I mean my art homework.

Never mind. I headed to the kitchen. Looking for a snack. Duh. I smelt something sweet and chocolatey. I couldn't see anything so I opened the fridge. In there I noticed a tray of cookies. Yum. "Oooo, Cookies," I said as I took a bite of it.

Quanta's pov

So, since I managed to get everyone ill, I decided to do something nice to make it up to them. I headed to the kitchen and decided to make cookies. Admittedly, I'm not the best chef out there. No where near as good as Lydia or Bella. Ok, so even Astrid was better than me, and that's saying a lot. I made the mixture and when it was done I put them in the oven. 49 minutes later I took them out of the oven. Not my best batch. I put them somewhere to cool down and headed to my room to wait while they cooled.

After an hour, I decided to go get the cookies. Only problem was, I forgot where I left them. Never a good idea for me to lose cookies. Knowing me, they were probably in edible.

I ran into the common area.  
"Have any of you seen my cookies? I lost them,"  
"How can you lose cookies?" Impulse looked appalled.  
"I think Quanta has lost her biscuits. Get it?" Gar tried to make a joke, referring to me losing my marbles.  
"I don't know how I lost them, all I know is they were slightly tinged green. I suggest not eating them,"  
"Why?" Karen asked.  
"Quanta isn't known as the best cook around," Anna answered for me.  
"Well not all of us have mums who are caterers, like Lydia and Bella"  
"Well, you have to admit, it is true, they are very likely to be poisonous," Astrid admitted.  
"I'm going to tell Bella," Bart zipped out of the room.  
"Fine, I'll leave it for now, I'll remember in a minute," I assured myself more than them.

After less than 5 minutes, Bella walked down the hallway into the kitchen.  
"Oooo, Cookies," I heard her exclaim it took about 5 minutes for it to register.  
"Bella, no," I practically screamed as I ran into kitchen. Jaime right behind me. Bella had gone a ghostly white. I ran to her. She was choking. I panicked, I didn't know what to do. It's a good thing Jaime was there. He ran to Bella and gave her the Heimlich manoeuvre. He then went and got a glass of water and gave it to her.  
When she recovered a bit she spoke to me.  
"Why's it called the Heimlich manoeuvre, you can't say it while you're choking, it's silly,"  
"Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't know where I had put them. They were meant to go in the bin. Bart was going to tell you," I was still a bit panicked.  
"He did say something, I wasn't really listening,"  
"Well, I'm glad you're OK,"

Lydia's pov  
I hate being sick. I was trying to stay in my room. Finding things to do was not easy. I had resulted to assigning each person on the team a Disney song.  
There was a knock on my door.  
"Can I come in," A voice called through the door. Before I could reply I sneezed.  
The door opened and Nightwing poked his head in.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he looked a lot better. I suppose he had a stronger immune system than me.  
"Sure,"  
"So, how bored are you?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed, next to my feet that were under the covers.  
"Not as much as I was, I found something to do,"  
"What would that be?" He smirked slightly, like he knew it wouldn't be a thing sick people tend to do.  
"I have been a signing everyone in the team a Disney song," I announced with pride, sitting up straighter in bed. Unfortunately the vibe I was trying to give off was ruined by me sneezing. 3 times in a row.

"Bless you, but what do you mean? Give me an example,"  
"Well, remember when we had our first training session, and we were acting a bit strangely,"  
"You burst into song," he was very blunt.  
"I wouldn't say burst, but yes. That was your song," I thought for a moment before asking, "Have you ever seen Mulan?" I tried to raise one eyebrow. Find the key word.  
"No," I smiled at him.  
"Then you'll just have to wait to find out what it is."

Astrid's pov  
Exhausted was an understatement. I had barely recovered from my cold and I was back in training. And since Anna was hardly leaving her room, earlier was a rare occasion when she decided it was 'safe' to leave, I was basically acting like the Greek God Hermes. Sending messages and delivering things. But only one more week and her cast will be off. No more running back and forth. And all this because the other team members were smothering her.

"Hey Astrid, will you go tell Nightwing or someone else I'm going out for a bit," Anna asked me.  
"Sure," I replied with an eye roll. Anna was trying but failing to put her coat on.  
"Will you?" Anna gestured to the coat.  
"Alright," I put her broken arm through. Why she was wearing a denim jacket that her cast hardly fitted in, I have no clue.

I walked out, and coincidentally met Nightwing leaving Lydia's room. He was slightly confused with a hint of annoyance. I relayed Anna's message to him. He simply nodded but as he walked away muttered something about, Disney's Mulan. Strange.

"Hey Astrid, come with me," Robin came up behind me, and started to pull me along.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No, we're being spontaneous,"  
"But I'm not spontaneous,"  
"Well, now's a good time to start,"

He dragged me to the top of a nearby cliff.  
"Shout," he told me.  
"What!"  
"Shout, scream, let all your anger go, I know you're tense,"  
Hesitantly I walked to the edge if the cliff and gave a feeble shout.  
"Not like that, like this," Robin then shouted at the top of his lungs.  
I began to laugh but joined in. Maybe being spontaneous now an again wasn't so bad.

Grace's pov  
I could hear strange shouts in the mountain. Well not inside, somewhere outside but never the less it was loud.  
At the moment I was going round the mountain randomly density shifting through random walls and floors.  
I crashed into at least 3 people. I wasn't bored at all.

"Hey Grace, want to play Wii with me?"  
"Why not? I'm already extremely bored,"  
So Gar and I went and set up the Wii. We decided to play Mario Kart, I wasn't that good.

"Yes!" I jumped up from the chair, hands raised in the air.  
"You won, it's no big deal," Gar shook his head at me.  
"I think you'll find it is," I pointed the Wii remote at him  
"And why is that?"  
"I never, ever win," I put extra emphasis in my voice. Making it go deeper, as I went and shook his shoulders.  
I had finally won on Mario kart.

Anna's pov  
I walked into town. I didn't want to be out long, so I went to the closest shop.  
I looked at the chocolate bars quickly.  
I was getting Astrid something. She really deserved it. Of course I was getting a box to share with the whole team. I was biased because everyone had helped me. Just Astrid a bit more.

I picked up some gum for me and went back to the mountain. I noticed Astrid on a nearby cliff. It looked like she was shouting.  
And judging by the sound of it she was.  
"Good for her. She needed to do something like that."

* * *

**Just a quick note, there won't be any stories next week for either of my stories because I have exams all week, next week. **  
**you might know that if you read Stronger123's story or Cherryblosssom24's **  
**The earliest you will get an update will be Sunday, Saturday if you're lucky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok, so this is later than I said it would be, but I was reading a really good book and I couldn't put it down. It only came out on Thursday. Anyway, next chapter will link back onto where Stronger is so that will make my job a lot easier. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or YouTube and any videos/channels mentioned.**

* * *

Lydia's pov

It was a whole week since they all got sick.

Something strange had been going on with Nightwing, he had been searching for something and I guess yesterday, he found it. Because he cheered really loudly, put it in his room then came and acted normal.

Anyway, he had been in his room for 30 minutes, with no sound. That was until he came storming out his room into the common area where everyone was about to watch a film.

"LYDIA GREEN! THAT SONG DOES NOT DESCRIBE ME!" Oh, he was watching Mulan.

"I beg to differ," I calmly replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, then you are completely wrong,"

"No I'm not, these guys agree with me," I gestured to Anna, my sister and her friends.

"Fine, but you have to tell everyone their songs,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and anyway, why not?" Oh I hated him right now. He calmly sat down on the space next to me and shoved me, causing me to either fall off the chair or stand up. I chose the latter.

"Alright, so last week when I was ill, I decided to assign everyone in the team a Disney song." The room was filled with confused nods.

"So basically everyone has their own song"

"Go on tell us then," Nightwing urged.

"Fine;

"Grace's song is Two Worlds from Tarzan,

"P-Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney is my sister's song," No complaints so far.

"Astrid, you're song is why should I worry," Astrid got a shocked look on her face, she started to try and protest.

"Don't question the Disney songs," I pointed at her l, glaring then I moved my finger to point to everyone in the room.

"Carrying on, Anna, Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah,

"Quanta, Just around the river bend,

"Cassie, Friend like me,

"Batgirl, Almost there,

"Impulse, One jump ahead,

"Blue, Following the leader," He looked like he wanted to say something but I glared and shook my head.

"Don't question, Gar, the Bare Necessities,

"Robin, he lives in you,"

"Who lives in me?"

"You work it out," To be honest I wasn't sure who he took after more, Nightwing or Batman.

"Can I start, yet again? Good. Conner, Son of man,

"M'gann, I wanna be like other girls,

"And finally, Mal and Karen, If I didn't have you,"

"What about L'gann, you missed him," M'gann asked.

"It could be portrayed as rude and mean,"

"He's not one of us, Lion King 2." Many people in the room had to stifle laughs.

"Ok, embarrassment over, I'm going to my room,"

I left the room and went to bedroom.

"Lydia! Wait up!" I turned around to find Nightwing running towards me.

"What do you want?"

"You have to give me a different song,"

"Why?"

"Because my on isn't me at all,"

"I think you'll find it is. And anyway don't question the Disney songs," I teased and went into my room.

Quanta's pov

After Lydia retreated to her room and we talked about her strange, random list, everyone retreated to different places. I got YouTube up on my phone and put my headphones in.

I went to the Starkid page and started to watch A very potter musical.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Cassie came up behind me, looking at the screen over my shoulder.

"Oh, it's called a very potter musical, it is made by a company called Starkid, it's really good,"

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure," I handed her one of the headphones as she sat down next to me.

We had been watching for an hour when I heard strange noises coming from the training room.

"I'm going to go see what those noises are, I've already seen this," I told Cassie as I handed her my headphone.

"Ok,"

I ran out to go see what all the noise was about. On my way I bumped into Grace. Also running towards the sounds.

"What is that?" I asked Grace.

"Don't know, let's go find out,"

What we found there was Astrid and Bella. They were training by the looks of it. Bella shot some water and Astrid deflected it off her wings.

Too late, we realised where the stream of water was heading. At a 45 degree angle to the left.

In other words straight for Grace and I.

Astrid's pov

"Hey Bella, do you want to do some training with me?" I asked my friend running to catch up with her.

"P-Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Wait what did you say?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Train. With. Me?

"Yes, no need to say it so slowly,"

"Come on then,"

I beckoned for her to follow me.

We entered the training area and I got my wings out ready to face Bella.

"You ready?" I turned to look at Bella and she was humming something. I listened closely to the tune. Oh, not that again.

"Bella!"

"Whoops, Lets train,"

We got in a ready stance and began to spar. After a while we got bored and decided to practice our powers. Bella shrieked as I managed to hit her.

We heard running footsteps but decided we should carry on. Bella shot some water at me and I used my wings to deflect it. I sent it off at an angle. Towards the door. Next thing I knew there was a cry from the doorway. Bella and I both spun round to look and in the doorway stood a soaking wet Grace and Quanta.

"Thanks guys, I really needed a shower," Grace said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're welcome," Bella smiled at them.

"Sarcasm Bella," Quanta told her.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned the dripping girls.

"Checking on you, we thought something was wrong," Grace snapped at us, before both girls walked away grumbling.

"Something gives me the feeling we should close the door when we train,"

Grace's pov

I was so annoyed at Bella and Astrid. I was now cold and obviously wet. And I didn't know the easiest way to dry my clothes.

I headed to my room to change. I put on a new pair of jeans and slipped on a t shirt and hoodie. I was still cold.

I laid my clothes on my floor, still not knowing what I should do to dry them.

"Use a hairdryer," I whirled to face my door and standing in it was Quanta. She had changed and her hair was dry.

"For What?"

"Well firstly for your HAIR, then use it to dry your clothes, that's what I did,"

"Oh, Thanks Quanta," I replied going to find my hairdryer.

"You're welcome, and on top of the dresser," Quanta left after directing me to the location of my hairdryer.

Anna's pov

I was finally getting my cast off. I was heading to the infirmary, avoiding a long line of water splashes, that looked like something was dripping every 5 steps. There was a big puddle outside the room to the changing room. What happened here?

I got to the infirmary without slipping on anyway spots. When I arrived Black Canary was already waiting for me.

"I bet you're glad to get your cast off,"

"Oh, believe me I really am,"

"Why's that?"

"I can't wait to be able to leave my room,"

"What do you mean Anna?" My eyes widened in shock. Whoops I didn't mean to say that.

"I mean, leave my room and get back to training," I told her avoiding eye contact.

Black Canary cut my cast off and I noticed it was slightly red underneath.

"Just give it a wash, it will get rid of the slight irritation,"

"Thanks," I replied rubbing my arm.

I left the infirmary., genuinely glad to be able to leave my room. But not for the reasons I told Black Canary.

Bella's pov

I was bored. I didn't know what to do. I was just walking round the mountain looking for something to do when. I remembered the pool. I ran to my room to get my stuff and ran back to where the pool was, avoiding the wet patches on the floor.

I got in and started doing front crawl. The water refreshed me and I had missed swimming. I hadn't has a chance to do it since I arrived.

As I was swimming, I started to hum a song. I think I was the only person generally happy with their Disney song. We may fight a lot but my sister does know me well.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from the side. I looked up and there stood my sister.

"What?"

"2 things, 1 stop singing under water," Lydia held her fingers to emphasise the point she was making.

"I was humming," I mumbled.

"Don't interrupt me B, you know it annoys me, anyway 2 you need to clean up the wet spots you made around the mountain,"

"That wasn't me," I grumbled.

"Technically it was, you hit Quanta and Grace, so you need to clear it up, you start at Quanta's room and Astrid at Grace's and you should both do equal amounts of work,"

"Fine,"

"Have fun," my sister walked out the room, smiling. I scowled at her back.

* * *

**Also Cherryblosssom24 will you please reply to Stronger' s messages, what you say controls my fate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know this is late. but this week I decided to be lazy and couldn't be bothered to update.  
I tried to make this longer but I don't think it is very much but oh well never mind.  
Any way please review follow favourite. Thank you to everyone who already has. **

* * *

**Grace's pov**

A month. That's how long we'd been in this dimension. 1 month full of twists and turns, ups and downs, good times and bad, but through it all, we've been together even though some of us had, namely Lydia, had started to connect with other members of the team, Nightwing, more. We actually got so annoyed with this, Anna decided to talk to Lydia, voice our concerns and 'tackle the issue', face on.

I didn't listen to the conversation but I caught parts of it.  
"Stop…. It's annoying us…. Tone down….. PDA and get a room," That was what I caught of Anna's part in their conversation.  
Lydia's reply was a bit more annoyed.  
"….My life….. Cupboard….die. Yes….Heard you… I understand though….. Tone it down… no more….. But…. If you're responsible….. Won't be responsible…. Actions,"

So you see she wasn't too happy we pointed it out, but if you know Lydia, you can tell she was getting embarrassed as well. If she wasn't she wouldn't give in that easily.

In other news, M'gann threatened me, on Tuesday. Well, as much as a girl like M'gann can.  
"Grace, can I talk to you?" M'gann came and sat next to me on the sofa.  
"Sure, what about?"  
"More like who,"  
"Sorry, What?"  
"Who about. I want to talk to you about Gar,"  
"What about him?"  
"He's my brother, I have to look after him. And that includes making sure he doesn't get hurt. So, this is why I'm speaking to you, I don't want you hurting him. If you do there's no telling what I will do. I'm his big sister it comes in the job description. Or so I've heard,"  
"Ok,"  
As I said, as threatening for a girl like M'gann.

Now today, I was pretty excited we had our first mission. All the weeks, well 4, of training were about to finally pay off. Gamma team, gathering info, maybe a bit boring but stepping stones right?  
We hacked into the main frame each taking a different section to look at.  
Out the corner of my eye I could see lots of things happening around me.  
Beta was busy taking out thugs, left, right and centre, quite literally.  
Alpha were headed straight for our special little villain, wow, I could feel the power of Lyd's tornadoes from where I was.  
And finally Delta, keeping the hostages calm, but I couldn't help wonder why they were taken.

But what was really sad was when we got the message to head on out of there, and take the siblings home, with no further deaths. I felt for her so much, I knew what it was like to not have siblings, and to lose someone.  
We didn't say anything to her or anyone else. This was an all-time low since we had been here.  
We were lucky she wasn't badly hurt, just a nasty bruise on her thigh and a cut down her left forearm.  
We dropped her off at Star City, Batgirl and Miss Martian went with her to talk to her family. 5 minutes later they came back, tears streaming down the Martians face.  
I couldn't help but cry as well, Bella comforted me all the way home.

As soon as we got back, Bella dragged her sister off for a DMC, what resulted from that cheered me up and I was so glad for that.

**Bella's pov**

What a hectic day. My sister denied kissing Nightwing, but I know something is going to happen, even if it hasn't happened yet.

When I bumped into Astrid and Robin, not that long after I talked to my sister, they weren't very blunt with me.  
They said Bart had been flirting with me. I don't believe them.  
I used water figures to show them, and they said it again, that he was flirting. I still didn't believe them but I soon forgot about that because they made a very good point after that.

"Wow, I'm thirsty," I told them.  
"That's because you made water figures," Astrid told me.  
"Duh, I was the one who did it,"  
"No Bella, what she means is that's the reason you're thirsty,"  
"Is it?"  
"Yes, making figurines is wasting you're hydration,"  
"Yes, great science lesson, Robin, we need to do our French," Astrid then went dragging Robin down the hall, both of them laughing at what I can assume was my facial expression.

The next day was the day, Lydia interrupted our training session, Bart and I's, I mean. She was whining about me having a better love life. I wanted to ask why hers wasn't good but I decided against it.  
Bart and I left her in the training room, she had arranged a training session with Nightwing, Bart said we shouldn't say, it might get 'heated?' whatever he meant by that. So we left Lydia waiting, an hour later I walked back past the training room expecting to see Nightwing training with my sister, instead what I saw was a seriously annoyed sister punching a punching bag. She let out an annoyed sigh and walked to her bedroom. I cleverly hid until she cooled off. I didn't want to make her more annoyed.

I carried on my way and actually bumped into Nightwing. Into. He was looking around nervously like he was avoiding someone.  
"Ow, and why are you avoiding my sister?" I decided to be a bit like Astrid and go outright and say it.  
"What do you mean?" he turned to look me in the eye.  
"I know, I'm not the only one who knew you two had arranged to do some training today but I was just going check in on my sister, work out what Bart meant, expecting her to be with you and instead I find her letting anger out before retreating to her room, not in the best of moods. Why?" Wow, I said a lot.  
"I can't tell you, it's not your or her fault, I just need some space," With that her turned and walked away.

That wasn't strange at all.

**Lydia's pov**

I couldn't believe him. Standing me up, technically. I thought he was all about training, thought he would want me to get better. But no, obviously he isn't the team leader I thought he was.

I went back to my room, ignoring my sister hiding from me. Yes, I did see her. I had been waiting for him to come train with me for an hour, an hour. Half an hour in, I started to get annoyed, and to stop myself from hurting someone, I just went and punched, non-stop till my knuckled were red and raw.

After an hour in my room, I headed to the infirmary, I had tried working but my hands were just so sore that I could barely hold my pen.

Guess who I saw in there, Nightwing. I didn't say anything to him. I still needed to calm down and he needed to know what it felt like.  
It was obvious he saw me, I tried to show him that I was annoyed but I couldn't really show him that when he was avoiding my eyes. He first looked at me, got a sorrowful look in his eyes then avoided my eyes. He was currently sorting out his shin where a bruise was forming. I wonder how he got that. He didn't have it earlier.

I got some cream for my knuckles and took it back to my room. I showered and changed into some sweats and a tank top. I also took out my contact lenses. I knew from experience if I didn't where my glasses while studying, my eyes got sore and I couldn't work.  
I got out a huge history textbook that the college gave me, I already had my own copy but that one was old and falling apart, I had read it so much. What's the point in studying you ask me, well I'm not good and getting the facts on the paper in the right way to get full marks was something I needed to work on.  
British history or Greek history was my favourite. I knew practically everything about it, I could talk your ear off talking about it.

It was about midnight when I got up for something to eat. I saw Nightwing there with a glass of water. I decided it finally tine to confront him. He didn't sound too happy and as he left his shoulder wacked my shoulder and spilled some of his water on my foot, which was bare. Yikes, attitude problem.

**Astrid's pov**

I felt so guilty, that little boy. It was all my fault. The next day I just broke down. I was so grateful of M'gann. And Robin. I was so tired, I think that was why I snapped. I was a bit more relaxed now, they knew how to help. I was walking round when I heard Lydia growl. Run and hide was the first thing that entered my head but I decided against that because she obviously needed someone to talk to.

"What's the matter?" I asked approaching the almost 19 year old.  
"Just an annoying guy being a jerk,"  
"How?"  
"Not turned up to training twice, generally ignoring me, getting my foot wet,"  
"Oh,"  
"I even think someone kicked his shin, possibly Bella,"  
"Well, you know the saying don't get mad get even?" She nodded, confused.  
"Well, in situations like these, that doesn't work, maybe you should get mad?"  
"I'll think about that, thanks Astrid"

At least I've made one person better today.

**Quanta's pov**

Oh wow. I'm going out with Jaime tonight, I don't know what to think. He's absolutely amazing but was I ready for a relationship. I would probably just have to wait to find out.

Before that happened tonight I decided to do some designing. We were making bags in home ec and I wanted to make mine just right.

I drew a shoulder bag with a tear drop pattern. It was all cold colours. Green's, blue's, yellow's that sort of thing. It looked really good.  
I was planning on making a prototype but I didn't have the materials so that would have to wait.

When I was done I heard Nightwing call us to the meeting room. We had a mission.

* * *

**This is what Anna and Lydia say at the beginning**

**Stop noticeably flirting with Nightwing, It's annoying us all. You can at least tone it down a bit. Stop with the PDA and get a room. (Anna)**

** This is my life. If you guys lock me in a cupboard and will die. Yes, I've heard you talking about it. I understand though, it might be a bit too much. I'll tone it down, no more public flirting. But, if we end up in a cupboard together and if you're responsible, I won't be responsible for my actions. (Lydia)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this is super short and completely Green sister's today. But i wanted to give you an update, but i am having serious idea problems. Not writers block just problems.  
Anyway, so to any people who read Part of Your World there is a poll on my profile and it is currently equal. I need more people to do it because my story relies on it.  
Anyway as always please review, follow and favourite.  
I will have an longer update for you by the end of the week. **

* * *

**Lydia's pov**

I was studying in my room. American history, when I got up to get something from the other side of my room. I was subconsciously dancing round my room when Nightwing poked his head in my room, announcing a mission briefing. I just lost it. He had been ignoring me for 3 days straight, it was annoying and not the way someone is supposed to act.

I guess you could say I started to rant at him. But he found the best way to shut me up. He kissed me.

Well, now it got awkward we had to go straight on a mission afterwards and we didn't get to clear anything up. That was annoying.

**Time skip 90 minutes**

We sat in a clearing, near the edge of some woods. We had been waiting here for an hour and nothing had happened. On the other side of the prison was the other half of the team. Quanta, Astrid, Grace with Gar, Jaime, Robin, L'gann and M'gann. Everyone else was on our side of the jail.

We had, had a call about a possible break out, some of the in mates were acting up and the warden had gotten anxious and called the league. Naturally the job was passed on to us.

Nightwing was watching me. I was pacing around the clearing we were in. Our eyes caught and I quickly looked away. There was a definite tension between us now.

We waited another 30 minutes before we got a call saying that the prison had sorted everything out.

What a waste of time. Everyone thought so and yet again I was dragged off for a DMC for identical questions.

Imagine how she felt when less than 10 minutes later she found me kissing Nightwing. In a cupboard.

And seriously Batman found out. We didn't want anyone knowing and what happens dating less than a day, 2 people already know.

Oh well, I was happy.

"So, we agree, we are a couple?" Nightwing asked me.  
"Yes, and we aren't telling people yet?"  
"Correct,"

**Bella's pov**

Ew, my sister was kissing in a cupboard. After I told her it was unhygienic. Now I can't even say they are dating because they are keeping it a 'secret'. Oh well, I might tell Bart at some point.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Alright so first things first, I really need any readers of Part of your World to review my story, if you want to know the background story to it, please PM me but can you also make sure it actually worked (Stronger123). I will hopefully be doing a chapter of Part of your World soon because I am going to Rocky Horror with Cherryblosssom24 and my family but then i have the school play for 2 days so an update will be ready by Friday latest. So look out for that. **

**Also, i am so sorry, i didn't update by the end of the week but i had so much going on. My school play is on Wednesday and Thursday and we had a technical rehearsal yesterday plus i have to write a stupid speech for English. Lucky me. **

**Anyway, I might have slightly rambled there but anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

**Grace's pov**

I was inside drinking some hot chocolate after our 'training' session when Lydia came up to me.

"Did you hear about Astrid?" She came and perched next to me on the sofa.  
"Yeah, oh my gosh, is she Ok?"  
"Yeah, she's fine but," She cut her sentence short.  
"But what?"  
"Can you tell Bella what happened, she doesn't know yet and I'm always the bearer of bad news for her, plus Cassie is in a bad place, I was going to go make sure she was OK,"  
"Alright, go to Cassie and I'll tell Bella,"  
"Thank you so much Grace," After that Lydia ran off to Cassie's room, I just saw Cassie following Lydia back to her room.

I went off on a Bella hunt. I discovered her in her room but she was busy talking to Bart.

"No, really?" Bart asked her. Bella nodded her head vigorously.  
"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes," This was the point I decided to clear my throat.

"Sorry, to interrupt but can I talk to Bella please?" I directed my question to Bart, who got up from his seat quite promptly.  
"Sure, later Bella,"

"So, what's up Grace?"  
"First of all what did we say about asking 'what's up', we decided not to say it anymore because Lydia kept describing the film every time we asked,"  
"Oh yeah, alright, please tell me why you are here Grace?" Bella was a bit annoyed now.  
"Well, I came to tell you Astrid is in the infirmary," Bella stared at me in shock.  
"Why?" she stuttered.  
"She fell through the ice of the lake. She's in the infirmary,"  
"So she almost drowned?"  
"Yes,"  
"How can that be, I, I, I," Bella was hyperventilating and stuttering. I just pulled her into a hug and let her calm down.

**Anna's pov**

Thank goodness Astrid was Ok, I swear since we've been here she has made it her life goal to freak me out. I don't know what I am going to do with that girl. She just drives me up the wall.

**Astrid's pov**

Alright, so the day after I fell in the lake it was the 12th of December, 2 days till Lydia's birthday and 13 days until Christmas. Bella asked me if I wanted to go shopping, for gifts and cards.

We went to the local mall and wandered around. Bella was mainly looking for something to get her sister. As we wandered past the window of a little trinket shop Bella noticed something in the window.

"Wait," She called dragging me back, "Look at this,"  
What we were looking at was a little anklet, with a small rhino charm on it.  
"We have to go get it for Lydia," Bella exclaimed before running into the shop.

Slowly I followed her in. She was already grabbing a box that had one of the anklets in.

"Oh good choice, some of the profits from this will go toward rhino conservation,"  
"Great, my sister will love it,"

**Quanta's pov**

Jaime and I were just relaxing on the couch. When I decided to get a pack of cards.

"Do you want to play?" I asked, sitting on the floor.  
"Sure, what game?"  
"What about Slam?" Jaime got a puzzled look on his face but then a look of understanding came across it.  
"Sure, I know how to play,"  
"the scarab told you didn't it?"  
"Maybe," He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"No cheating," I told him sternly.

* * *

**Alright so, first the anklet idea formed from a real rhino conservation bracelet that I have been wearing on my ankle because it is so big. It has red, black, brown and white beads that all represent some part of the rhino. it also had a metal piece with a white rhino engraving on one side and a black rhino one on the other. **

**Also, Slam, in case you've never heard of it is a fast paced card game that can go on for ages or be over in at least 3 rounds. It is hard at first but gets easier. If you want to know how to play i will let you know if you PM me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so another update is here. To be honest this is the most interesting thing that has gone on this week apart from watching Spitfire heavy episodes of YJ. I am stuck at school doing 'fun' activities. Yay!**

**Might not be my best but I finally resolved the question of the wardrobe and how Quanta was banned from the kitchen. **

**One request is i only need 1 more vote for my poll, to make me happy because some more people voted but guess what? It ended up being even again, so if there is any really lovely people out there who haven't voted, I will be eternally grateful.  
To anyone who has already voted you can have a virtual cookie (::) **

**As always, Review, Follow and Favourite. On with the story...**

* * *

**Quanta's pov**

I was with Jaime in the kitchen the day after my therapy session with Canary. Cooking of course and according to M'gann I was on my last warning. Apparently I was too bad at cooking and at a huge risk of being banned.

We were trying to make a cake but knowing me, I got covered in flour and I got Jaime covered in flour almost starting a full out flour war. It was falling off us as we continued to cook.

As I put the mixture in the big mixer, I put it on level too high and it spun out of control, flinging mixture everywhere.

Jaime left to get cleaned up while I attempted to clean up, I put what was left of the mixture in the oven, and continued to wipe up.

By now, I was sticky and dripping mixture all over the kitchen floor.

I was dripping that much mixture that I slipped and fell over. I started to laugh almost hysterically when M'gann walked into the room, with Jaime not far behind, after hearing the crash of me falling to the floor.

"Alright, Quanta, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible. You're banned from the kitchen, you leave a trail of havoc when you are in here. And I think it is mainly for your welfare as well as everyone else's that you don't come into the kitchen until you have read at least 30 cookery books,"

"Alright M'gann, I'm sorry, do we have that many cookery books?"  
"Try the library," M'gann left with a little giggle.

"Um Quanta?"  
"Yes?"  
"The cake is burning,"  
"Oh no,"

**Lydia's pov**

Remember that wardrobe in the hall, well we finally found somewhere for it to go. Turns out my darling younger sister had broken her one ages ago and this was brought in by the league to replace it.

Unfortunately they didn't know where her room was so they left it in the hallway. Bella didn't even realise it was hers even though she had been told that her wardrobe was waiting for her.

When we found out it was hers, Bella was a mix of emotions.

_*Flashback*_

"Bella, how are you liking your new wardrobe?" Superman asked on his latest rare visit.  
"What wardrobe?" Bella cocked her head to the right.  
"The one we dropped off on the 12th of December,"  
"Oh, you mean the one in the girl's hallway?" I jumped into the conversation next to my sister.  
"Yes, the one to replace your sisters broken one,"  
"She broke her wardrobe?!" I shouted turning to face her.  
"Yes,"

I was glaring at my sister now, with my arms crossed over my chest. I gave her a backwards hit to the arm, but her face which was once scared and then slightly resembled pain was all of a sudden crossed with disbelief and wonder.

"Does this mean the Narnia wardrobe," Bella paused a little, "Is mine?"  
"Um yes,"  
"Lydia, grab Nightwing, you guys are bringing the wardrobe to my room, I'm going on a warm coat hunt,"

_*Flashback end*_

So that is why my secret boyfriend and I are shoving a wardrobe through the hall to my sister's room.

"Move," Bella's voice sounded behind me. After about 5 seconds of waiting Bella got bored of waiting and shoved past us muttering, coats, coats, coats.

"Hey, look on the bright side, your sister is happy again,"  
"Hey, look on the down side, I'm pushing a flipping wardrobe down the hall that weighs like 5 tonnes,"  
"Think of it as couple bonding," Nightwing looked round the wardrobe to flash me a grin.  
"Ha ha, very funny,"

**Bella's pov**

Coats, coats, coats. I was looking for coats, considering it was winter it was very hard. I think someone is hoarding them all. I can't wait, I'm going to Narnia. It must be extremely cold because when Bart and I found Lydia with Nightwing just after they came back their cheeks were quite red, a sure sign of getting cold.

"Anyone know where the coats are?"  
"Bella, have you checked your room?" Anna asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Because last we know you were making a coat fort,"  
"Oh," I suddenly realised and ran back to my room which now had a wardrobe in the middle of it.

"You can position it yourself," Lydia told me before leaving the room with Nightwing. Alright, let's got to Narnia.

**Astrid's pov**

Films? What film should I watch? Maybe something Christmassy.

"What are you doing?" Robin came up behind me, making me jump.  
"Don't do that,"  
"Sorry, but seriously what are you doing?"  
"I was trying to pick a film,"  
"Oh, watch love actually,"  
"Isn't that a British love film?"  
"Maybe," Robin at this point got significantly red, "But it is a Christmas comedy at the same time, don't diss,"  
"Alright then,"

I noticed Robin relax when I slid over the point about it being a love film. To be honest I was a bit embarrassed but, oh well.

**Grace's pov**

I was doing dodgy disco dancing in my room. What? I was entitled to, no one was around. That was until a very dirty Quanta walked into my room.

"Grace, what on earth 16 are you doing?"  
"Dancing to keep warm,"  
"It looked like something different,"  
"What would that be?"  
"It looked like you were imitating that gorilla from the Cadbury advert,"  
"You didn't just say that?"  
"I did, and you can't get me because you will get really mucky,"  
"Touché"

* * *

**So remember the poll, and i hope you enjoyed the chapters **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So this is the last chapter. **

**I am sorry it is so late but i couldn't get the inspiration to write plus it is way too hot to use my laptop, so I can't have it with me for the lengths of time I usually use it for. **

**Because of the heat I don't know when I will be putting up the first chapter of Apart from your world if you read it but I just can't stand writing it. **

**I also did this in third person because of the plot for the chapter and it would've been hard to do it with all the girls pov's. **

**So I've decided that unless you want me to I wont be doing untold stories for the rest of the swd stories. Again there will be a poll on my profile. **

**Anyway enjoy the final chapter of Sorry! Wrong Dimension! The untold stories! (And remember to review)**

* * *

It was the Christmas party. The girls had made their entrance and they were barely half an hour in when Lydia went over to one of the couches located round the edge of the rom and dug out a different pair of shoes. White pumps with a small wedge heel. She started to remove her kitten heels and put the other shoes on when her boyfriend came over.

"What are you doing? Are you changing your shoes?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing,"  
"But why?"  
"Cause I was forced into those stupid heels, I much prefer wedges,"  
"Well alright," The music faded and changed to a slow song. Nightwing could see Robin and Astrid going to dance as he held his hand out for Lydia.  
"Come on, let's dance,"

* * *

As couples danced to the song all eyes suddenly turned to a couple kissing almost in the dead centre of the room. The room was then filled with outbursts of exclamations and shock. Bella was watching with Bart and turned to him very confused.

"When did they start dating?"  
"A couple of weeks ago, you and Batman found them in a cupboard,"  
"I did?"  
"You did,"  
"I must have let it slip my mind, too many thoughts of Narnia,"  
"Must've been,"

* * *

When the cha cha slide came on everyone in the room including Batman got up to dance. Quanta took it very seriously so Jaime did as well. Bella was always going left when it said right and vice versa. Astrid was adding her own dance moves to the mix when she was meant to be doing the cha cha part of the dance. Grace was treading on the heels of hawk girl much to her displeasure and Lydia had to stop dancing half way through due to uncontrollable laughter caused by her boyfriend mainly but generally all of her closest friends.

* * *

When the dance was over Astrid dragged Robin away under the snack and drink table where they decided to spy on everyone with small cameras and listening devices they had cleverly placed around the room earlier that day.

When Artemis and Wally arrived they high fived when they saw Wally's pure shock at his changed name.  
"He'll know it was us and want to come after us you know," Robin pointed out to Astrid, nudging her slightly to make her drag her eyes away from the screen she was watching Wally approach Nightwing.  
"Yeah I know but he will probably have other things on his mind, I bought marshmallows and gave them to Bella and gave her strict instructions,"  
"Which were?"  
"You'll see later,"

The pairs head suddenly whipped towards one of the screens when they heard a loud punching noise, thinking Conner had got angry. Turns out Lydia had lost her temper with Wally, but was now heading towards them with Artemis.

* * *

"Woah, no one has done something like that to Wally since I joined the team," Artemis exclaimed as she got herself a soda.  
"Well, he deserved it, no one calls me short,"  
"I gathered, but anyone who can blatantly punch Wally is good with me," This caused the two girls laugh hard and got them some weird looks from the league members who thought they were more mature than the way they were acting.

* * *

Grace was looking for Astrid, Bella had forgotten what she was doing with the marshmallows and had fallen asleep in her search so it was up to Grace.

She was around the snack table when she noticed a wire sticking out from the bottom of it. She lifted the table cloth and staring at a screen was Astrid and Robin trying to hide their laughter.

"There you are. What are we doing with these marshmallows?"  
"We are getting a chubby bunny's competition going!"

* * *

Meanwhile Quanta was putting chocolate on Bella's hands when she started to wake up.  
"What is this?"  
"That would be chocolate Bella, you fell asleep with your hands in the chocolate fountain," Bella had blanked out half way through because she started to lick her hands free of the chocolate.  
"Are you listening Bella?"  
"I taste so yummy," Bella said still licking her fingers.  
"I will take that as a no,"

* * *

"Hey, Nightwing, Wally, want to have a friendly competition of marshmallow stuffing fun?" Robin asked as he approached the chatting pair standing with their girlfriends.  
"Sure why not?"  
"How long could it take?"

Half an hour later the boys were still going at it, with Lydia and Artemis counting the number of rounds. They were up to 47 when Lydia finally got bored and put a stop to it.

It was at that point the final song of the night was called out and all the couples headed out to the dance floor. For a relaxing slow dance.

They thought nothing could go wrong but we all know they were wrong.

* * *

**Remember the poll, i need to know if you want a sequel. **


	14. Author's note

**Hi, so a lovely authors note to let you know that yes I will be doing a sequel to this story. But it probably won't be as long and updates won't be as frequents as my other stories. **

**I have just started my GCSE's so I have quite a lot of work and I am only 2 days in. **

**I will be accepting any ideas for little stories that could happen in Stronger123's story SWD: I think we need a map!**

**I will post on here once the first chapters up **

**And a big thank you to all the people who voted on the poll on my profile. **

**Sunset22 x**


End file.
